


(PODFIC) Nobody's Home by FlawedAmythyst

by AvidReaderLady



Series: The Elephant in the Room [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, English Accent, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt John Watson, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidReaderLady/pseuds/AvidReaderLady
Summary: While John is in hospital after having been rescued from Moriarty, Sherlock and Harry try to decide what to do with him. Meanwhile, John plans a wedding.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nobody's Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/540697) by [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst). 



Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/d44upr10g819g87/Nobodys_Home_Chapter_One.mp3)


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While John is in hospital after having been rescued from Moriarty, Sherlock and Harry try to decide what to do with him. Meanwhile, John plans a wedding.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/n05vnig5ayn9oja/Nobodys_Home_Chapter_Two.mp3)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While John is in hospital after having been rescued from Moriarty, Sherlock and Harry try to decide what to do with him. Meanwhile, John plans a wedding.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jdxd78k4liv7lx9/Nobodys_Home_Part_Three.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> MUSIC: "The Other Side of the Door" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License  
> creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/
> 
> THE COMPLETE PODFIC IS NOW AVAILABLE TO STREAM [on SOUNDCLOUD ](https://soundcloud.com/user-610328820/podfic-nobodys-home-by-flawedamythyst)  
>  [And to DOWNLOAD](https://soundcloud.com/user-610328820/podfic-nobodys-home-by-flawedamythyst)  
> [on MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/e5ixofx4kos2yqn/Nobodys_Home.mp3)


End file.
